Condor Frigate
|-| MKI = |-| MKII = |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = ? |Mineral Ore (Craft) = ? |Cores = 4 Frigate T4 |Ship Parts = 10 |Armaments = 2048 VEGA Armaments }} |-| MKIII = |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = ? |Mineral Ore (Craft) = ? |Cores = 4 Frigate T4 |Ship Parts = 30 |Armaments = 2560 VEGA Armaments }} |-| MKIV = |Time (Research) = 2d 15h |Mineral Ore (Research) = 28,125,000 |Time (Craft) = ? |Mineral Ore (Craft) = ? |Cores = 4 Frigate T4 |Ship Parts = 90 |Armaments = 3200 VEGA Armaments }} |-| MKV = General The Condor Frigate is a ship of VEGA Corporation design. It was first available in the events Retribution and later added to riots before finally being added as a blueprint found in level 27-37 VEGA cargo fleets. It is a light weight and agile frigate mainly used by mid level players. It is a relatively uncommon ship seen in combat. __TOC__ Strategy and Setup Condor frigates are starkly different in slot configuration in comparison with its predecessor frigate, Nighthawks. It has two shield slots, and no armour slots. Because of this, Condor frigates must equip armored cargo holds, otherwise the frigates will be destroyed in combat before their shields fall. Frigates in general are not strong front line ships in high level combat, but they can be complementary supporting ships in high level fleets, mixing them with cruisers, destroyers or battleships. Advantages: Condor frigates are light weight ships, they are able to sustain more damage than most other frigates. They have more mass than Nighthawk frigates, and with that mass, they can equip more powerful weapons and shields. Key advantage with Condor frigates is that they can equip two shields. This greatly enhances their ability to sustain damage, but not to the point where they are as durable as cruisers since they lack the mass to equip the strongest shields without firepower and armour. Condor frigates can be upgraded to MK V, enhancing their bonus damage to battleships and destroyers. Disadvantages: Condor frigates do not have an armor slot, they are vulnerable to damage particularly from weapons that penetrate shields. Projectile weapons with phased projectiles weapon booster, spectral warheads as well as destroyers and battleships upgraded through the crafting system. All of these penetrate shields to some degree and can destroy a Condor frigate before its shield even collapses. setup Common solid weapons are Gatling rays, Aurora rays, Impulse beams and Thermal beams with focused optics or ion modulator. Explosive weapons such as Hydra missiles or SICO missiles are also effective. Fissure torpedoes are especially effective particularly against battleships which tend to line up into formation once the Condor frigate has been upgraded through the crafting system. Strongly recommended to equip a thruster such as rear thrusters IV or fusion thrusters III. You must equip at least one armored cargo hold, two is recommended, otherwise the frigate will be destroyed before its shield is depleted. Usage by VEGA The Condor Frigate made its first appearance with the introduction of VEGA Corporation's new technology to replace their old, outdated ships, since it was apparent the Miner Rebellion were destroying it with little to no trouble. At first, it was in no ways accessible to the rebels until Retribution, where the Mystery Voice distributed this tech to the rebels in exchange for data cores. It has continued to appear in VEGA fleets, and has started to be redistributed by fellow rebels in certain Riot events. Trivia *The AI of the Condor frigate allowed it to strafe on auto. As of now, all frigates do the same thing, but previously, the Condor frigate was the only ship that could strafe on auto. This was likely a test feature by KIXEYE directed to only one event ship before they introduced in a major update. *The Condor frigate is the only frigate capable of holding two shields. *The Condor frigate is the only frigate to date with no armor slots. *Like most frigates, the Condor is named after a bird. Condor is the common name for two species of New World Vultures. *Despite its description, Condor frigates are not frightening at all *Currently, they can only be obtained from Prize Boxes during non-Riot Events. ** In November 11th, there was a special Python Riot that will allow people to get hull blueprints for the Condor, along with the Gharial cutter, the Dread battleship and the Python cutter. Gallery Condor Frigate blueprint.jpg|Condor Frigate blueprint Condor Frigate.gif|Condor Frigate in battle Condor Frigate propulsion.jpg|A Condor Frigate's active propulsion Condor_1.png|Mark III Condor frigates in combat Condor_2.png|Condor frigate firing Fissure torpedo Condor_9.png|Mark V Condor frigates Category:Vega Conflict Category:Vega Corporation Category:Frigates Category:Event Prizes